


Lipstick Stains

by Star55



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Brief Liam - Freeform, Doctor Louis, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Nurse Niall, Pregnant Harry, brief eleanor, i literally have no idea what this even is to be honest, midwife zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:30:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/pseuds/Star55
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis goes to work with a lipstick stain on her cheek, and she goes the whole day without knowing it (and delivers a baby, as well).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lipstick Stains

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So.  
> That writer's block thing? Still suffering _immensely_. I'm a fraud, I really am.
> 
> Based off this anon prompt I received: (girl!larry) before louis leaves for work Harry slaps on bright lipstick and smacks a kiss on louis cheek. lou does not even notice until her friend(s) at work (it would be zayn) give her shit for it   
> Probably not as accurate in the shit-giving as you wanted, anon. I'm sorry I fail epically.
> 
> This fic is based off a prompt. Somehow, I took this to mean Louis is a doctor, and there's a delivery of a baby in this short story. 
> 
> Also, **warnings** mentions of complications during pregnancy, but nothing graphic or overly disturbing (I sincerely hope).
> 
> Please forgive how utterly shite this story is bound to be.   
> I'm sorry in advance.

“I’m _so_ late,” Louis grumbles to herself as she hunts under the bed for her second shoe. How come it’s always when she’s running late that she can never find her shoes? She swears there’s some kind of inter-dimensional shoe demon out there who likes to take one of her shoes when she needs it the absolute most.

“Try the bathroom, love,” Harry’s calm, soothing voice says, floating towards Louis where she is reaching under the bed. She knows her arse is sticking out in the air, wiggling, probably enticing Harry, if she’s honest.

Louis grumbles to herself and gets up, groaning as her knees protest at the too quick movements. She heads for the ensuite and there, right there, jammed between the toilet bowl and the wall is Louis’ lost shoe.

She yanks it free and slips it onto her sock clad foot.

“What was it doing there?” she asks Harry, who is sitting at her vanity, applying her make-up. She glances at Louis before turning back to the mirror, applying her mascara with expert strokes. 

“You killed that spider last night,” Harry reminds her. “You rescued me, remember?”

It _does_ sound familiar. There are vague images floating through Louis’ mind of her very, very pregnant wife grumbling so loudly it had woken Louis up. She had stumbled into the ensuite, wondering what all of the bother was. Harry had spotted a spider and couldn’t bend over herself well enough to get it, so Louis had to kill it, much to Harry’s annoyance, but it had been two thirty in the morning, and Louis desperately needed sleep before her early shift at the hospital. As it is, she’s been called in an hour earlier than she wanted to be, but apparently babies don’t want to wait to be delivered, they pretty much come when they want to. But Louis loves her job as an obstetrician-slash-gynaecologist, and she can’t wait to be a mother herself. 

“Right, I did,” she says with a smile. “I’m a good wife like that.”

“Yes, you are,” Harry agrees, locking gazes with Louis through the mirror she’s sitting in front of, clad in nothing but her underwear, smiling, and glowing like the beautiful pregnant person she is.

“Stop distracting me,” Louis says, shaking her head. “I’m meant to be delivering a baby.”

At the mention of a baby, Harry stops applying her lipstick and puts her hand on her stomach, caressing it. “Well, come and say good bye to both of us then.”

Louis smiles and closes the distance between them. She leans down and kisses Harry’s naked stomach, putting her hands on either side of the bump. “Be good for your Mummy today,” she says soothingly. “I’ll be home as soon as I can, I promise.”

Harry giggles as Louis peppers kisses all over her stomach. She straightens herself and kisses Harry soundly on the lips. “Have a good day, love,” Harry says.

“You too,” Louis echoes. She runs her hand once more over Harry’s stomach and Harry hums pleasantly. She kisses Louis’ cheek with a smacking sound and then shoos her off, smiling at her all the while.

Louis quickly gets into her car and drives to the hospital she works at. She curses herself as she realises how late she is, and she quickly pulls into her parking spot. She doesn’t like to rush too often, but this is a situation that calls for it. Her patient hasn’t had the smoothest time during her pregnancy, and it’s her first one, too, which makes it all the more stressful. Louis understands how stressed she must feel without Louis or her midwife there.

The lift doors are, thankfully, open when Louis reaches them, and she darts inside, puffing a little, finger reaching out to jab her floor number.

“Morning, Doctor,” Eleanor, one of the nurses in the children’s ward greets her.

“Morning, El,” Louis returns with a smile. Eleanor’s phone goes off in her pocket and she turns her attention to it. 

The lift doors open a short while later and Louis steps out, focused on getting to her patient’s room as quickly as possible. She stops at the door and picks up the chart sitting in the holder, waiting for her. She flips it open and hums to herself as she reads over the contents. Instead of going straight in, Louis heads for the nurse’s station and she quickly chats with Niall about her patient’s condition.

“She’s alright,” Niall says. “I reckon she’s going to knock out her husband, soon, though.”

Louis grins. “I’d better get in there, thanks,” she says, quickly walking off, the chart in her hand. Louis knocks twice in succession on the door before opening it, and there, looking rather pink in the face is Louis’ patient and her husband. “Morning Eve, James.”

“Oh, Doctor Tomlinson, thank goodness you’re here!” James exclaims. “Eve’s been having contractions for _hours_ now. And she’s in a lot of pain.”

Louis flicks her gaze between Eve and James and she sets the chart down on top of the empty bed side drawers. “Mr Carpenter,” she says, addressing him carefully. “Could I just have a few moments alone with Eve?”

James looks between Eve and Louis and at Eve’s nod, he exits the room. 

Once the door has closed behind him, Louis sets out checking Eve’s vitals. “How are you?” she asks kindly, picking up a damp wash cloth to press against Eve’s forehead.

“Like I’m about to push a watermelon out of my vagina,” Eve replies grumpily.

Louis bites back a smirk. “Let’s see how dilated you are.” She puts on a pair of latex gloves. “Has James been like that since you checked in?” she asks as she lifts Eve’s hospital gown.

“Pretty much,” Eve replies. “He’s getting on my nerves a little.”

“Nurse Horan did mention you were a little tense when I got here,” Louis says as she conducts her exams. “That’s why I asked him to leave. Give you a little breather.”

Eve sighs in relief. “Thank you,” she says. “He just won’t leave me alone. I get why he’s so stressed, considering how much trouble I’ve had this whole pregnancy, it’s kind of getting on my nerves.”

“Well, good news,” Louis says. “You’re at eight centimetres. It won’t be long now.”

“Oh, thank goodness,” Eve replies, sounding relieved. “I just want this thing out of me already,”

Louis chuckles as she takes off her gloves and puts them in the bin. “The most important thing to remember now is that you’re going to want to push when you get contractions. But you’re not dilated far enough yet, so you’ll need to do the breathing exercises you learned with your midwife, okay?”

Eve nods. “Okay,” she echoes.

Louis gives her a soft smile and gently pats her arm. “I’ll come check on you in half an hour, okay? Press that buzzer if you need anything, alright? _Anything_ at all.”

Eve nods and collapses against the bed, closing her eyes and breathing heavily. “Thanks, Doctor Tomlinson.”

“I’ll send James back in, okay? He can help you with your breathing. And I’ll see how far away your midwife is. She shouldn’t be too far away.”

“Thank you.” Eve gives her a tired smile and closes her eyes, looking exhausted. Louis pats her arm once more and exits the room. She nods at James, who is hovering outside of the door, chewing on his thumb nail. 

“You can go back in,” Louis tells him. “The contractions are going to get closer now. Eve will need you to help her breathe through them. She cannot push yet, okay?”

James nods. “Alright, Doctor,” he replies. “Thank you.”

Louis nods at him again and heads for the nurse’s station to see if Niall knows where her girlfriend is. Zayn is Eve’s midwife, and while she practices out of a clinic, like Louis does, she is usually quite prompt when her patients are in labour.

“Nialler,” Louis says to get her attention. 

Niall turns to face Louis, but doesn’t look up from the patient file in her hand. “Mmm?”

“Where’s Zayn?” she asks. 

Niall glances at the pocket watch hanging from the breast pocket of her uniform shirt. “She should be here in a few,” she says, “she just texted me that she was on her way.”

Louis looks to her right at the clock on the wall and hums. “I’m just going to get a cup of tea. Come and get me if the Carpenters’ buzzer goes off, okay?”

“Alright,” Niall agrees.

Louis leaves her to it, heading for the small staff kitchen to the left of the nurse’s station and puts the kettle on. She’s just finishing her cup when Niall pops her head in, not even half an hour later, looking a little wide-eyed. 

“The Carpenters’–”

Before Niall can even finish her sentence, Louis is rushing out of the room and heading for her patient’s room. She walks in to see Eve looking even more distressed than she was before. 

Zayn is there, finally. She standing with Eve and even she has a worried look on her face. “She pushed. There’s a bit of blood…”

“Alright, Eve, stay as relaxed as possible, okay?” Louis says soothingly as she puts on some latex gloves. “I’m just going to have another look.”

Eve makes a noise of agreement. Louis lifts her gown and proceeds to examine Eve properly. She frowns and glances up at Zayn who is still trying to soothe Eve. 

“Eve, I need you to relax, okay?” Louis asks. She knows that it’s nearly impossible, especially when Eve is so distressed already, but by looking at this, Louis can tell that the baby’s head isn’t going to fit through Eve’s cervix. 

She acts quickly, informing Eve, James, and Zayn what is going on, that it’s likely Eve’s cervix has stopped dilating and that she’ll need to perform an emergency C-section to get the baby out safely. 

Both James and Eve look worried, but Zayn quickly soothes them in ways that still amaze Louis. She silently thanks her, giving Zayn a soft smile. 

“I’ll get Niall to call for a theatre,” Zayn says. 

“Thank you.”

Louis spends the next few moments reassuring Eve and James that they’ll be able to get through this ordeal as soon as possible. She can’t make promises that it will be all okay – she won’t know any of that until they’re in surgery and she can see what is going on. Her main focus is making sure that Eve doesn’t get too stressed that she could potentially hurt herself of the baby.

Thankfully, the entire surgery goes well. Louis safely brings the Carpenters’ baby girl into the world, her little arms and legs flailing as she wails, taking in her new world. Eve and James are the picture of relieved parents when she is placed into Eve’s waiting arms. Louis couldn’t be happier for them.

It takes a while to stitch Eve up, and have her in recovery, but they all know that it’s worth it.

“Lou?”

Louis looks up to see Zayn hovering near her as she fills out Eve’s chart near the nurse’s station. “Yeah?”

“You’ve got a lipstick mark here.” Zayn unceremoniously jabs at Louis’ cheek and Louis recoils from the touch.

“What?” she asks, eyes widening. She rubs at the spot and a faint smidgen of lipstick comes away on her fingers. “How long has that been there?”

“All day,” Niall pipes up, glancing over at her. 

“Why didn’t you _say_ anything?” Louis asks, slightly exasperated.

“We’ve had a bit of a busy day, Lou,” Niall replies. “Besides, I figured you’d want Harry’s mark left on you.”

Louis’ brow furrows ever so slightly as she recalls Harry kissing her cheek early that morning. She closes her eyes for a brief moment and sighs. “Bloody Harry,” she says, and even though she’s trying to be annoyed, it just comes out as stupidly fond.

Zayn chuckles. “No one noticed.”

“Yes we did,” Niall interjects with a grin. “But it suits you, Lou.”

Louis rolls her eyes at her friends. “Well, I’m going to go home to my adoring wife, now. You two have fun here. Keep it clean, alright?”

Niall snorts. “Bye, Lou.”

She doesn’t miss the way Niall’s face lights up as Zayn mumbles something to her before she leans across the counter to give Niall a soft kiss. Louis grins to herself as she makes her way down the corridor. She stops in to check on Eve, James, and their newborn before she heads home.

“Hey, love, I’m home,” Louis calls out as she steps inside the house. She can hear voices floating through from the lounge room and she smiles to herself as she kicks off her shoes, leaving them on the rack by the door.

“You’re doing amazing, Harry. I can’t wait to complete this journey with you.”

Louis pokes her head around the door to the lounge room and sees Liam giving Harry a gentle hug. 

“Hey, Li,” she greets.

“Hi, Lou!” Liam returns with a big smile. She slings her bag onto her shoulder. “Call me if you need anything, okay?”

Harry nods and puts a hand on her lower back as she walks Liam out. Louis makes her and Harry cups of tea and meets Harry back in the lounge room.

“Have fun with Liam?” Louis asks as she carefully sits down next to Harry, passing her the mug she has for her.

“Yeah, we’re all good,” she replies. “The baby is pretty much set to come any time now.”

Louis leans over and kisses Harry soundly on the lips. “I can’t wait,” she says softly. She caresses Harry’s stomach and dips her head to kiss the bump. 

“How was your delivery?” Harry asks as she sips her tea. 

“Different from what was planned, but nothing we couldn’t handle,” Louis replies. “We got there in the end.”

“That’s good, love,” Harry says.

“I’ve got a bone to pick with you, though,” Louis says suddenly, shifting so that she can face Harry properly. “I walked around the ward _all_ day with this!” She points to her cheek where the slightly faded lipstick mark is. “I performed a c-section with that on my face!”

Harry giggles and ducks her head a little. “Sorry,” she says, not sounding sorry _at all_.

Louis takes both of their mugs and sets them on the coffee table, turning to face Harry better. “You’re a little minx.”

Harry grins, her eyes dancing. “What can I say? I like leaving my lipstick stains on you.”

Louis growls playfully and they end up wrapped around each other, trading soft kisses while Louis stokes Harry’s stomach. “I like them too,” she eventually admits. 

“Good,” Harry replies breathily. “I’ll give you some more tomorrow.”

“Why wait until then?” Louis suggests. 

Harry’s eyebrows shoot up and she bites down on her bottom lip before nodding. “Help me up, then. I’m awfully pregnant, you know.”

“Maybe _I’ll_ give you some lipstick stains all over your belly,” Louis adds. 

Harry lets out a breathy, excited gasp. “I’ve got the _perfect_ shade.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know anymore, to be honest.  
> I've still got the worst case of writer's block I have ever had in my entire existence. I fail as a writer and as a human being.  
> Please be kind. I'm dying over here.
> 
> As always, you can find me here on [tumblr](http://star55.tumblr.com) and here on [twitter](https://twitter.com/Star_55). But I'm quite boring on all sites, to be honest.
> 
> ♥ Star


End file.
